1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling an imaging device, the control device providing a required effect when applied to an electronic still video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic still video camera, when an object is photographed, an image signal of the object is outputted by an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and is recorded in a video floppy disk. After the object is photographed, a dark current is generated in the imaging device until an aperture of the camera is closed. The amount of dark current becomes large when the temperature of the imaging device becomes high due to continuous operation of the imaging device. Accordingly, an image obtained by the camera is deteriorated by a white noise, such as a white flaw, which is caused by a large amount of dark current.